Busted
by calzona24
Summary: Arizona steals a little something and tries not to get caught.


**Busted**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and company. I own nothing.**

**AN: This is my very first fanfic ever. I posted this over in the Callie_Arizona Community already but thought I'd post it here too. It's not beta'd so don't be surprised to find some errors. Proper English ain't really my thang, but I hope you like it anyways. :)  
**

* * *

Arizona was lying on her back in bed, staring at the ceiling. She looked over to her beautiful sleeping girlfriend, then back to the ceiling. She looked the other way at the clock with its bright red numbers telling her she still had 4 hours of sleep, then back at the ceiling.

It was 4am and she hadn't gotten any sleep since she and Callie went to bed 4 hours earlier. Granted an hour of that wasn't actually spent on trying to sleep but on other things, but that was besides the point.

She knew she and Callie had long shifts the next day but she just couldn't sleep. Not only did they have long shifts but there was also the monthly potluck that all the doctors were having, and she wasn't particularly looking forward to that either. It wasn't that she didn't like mingling with the other doctors, they rarely got together to just talk and have a good time outside of the hospital, but some of the doctors were not known to be world class chefs. Or even cooks for that matter.

Her girlfriend excluded, she couldn't actually think of a single doctor at the hospital that _could_ cook, and that always made the potlucks interesting. Nobody was really sure whose idea it was to have the potluck in the first place, but it did seem like a good idea at the time. At the time…

And to make matters even worse Callie decided not to make her world famous chicken picatta this time, but made brownies instead. How was anybody supposed to survive a whole day on just brownies? _Mmmm, brownies._

Arizona looked over at Callie again. She knew she wasn't allowed to have anymore of Callie's brownies until the potluck. She had already eaten 5 after dinner and Callie was starting to get annoyed that she was eating them all. But she couldn't help it. They were sooooo good.

Arizona looks over at her sleeping girlfriend one more time, before quietly slipping out of the bed. She tip toes to the door and checks one more time to make sure Callie is still asleep. She hears a light snore and knows the coast is clear.

She quietly walks into the kitchen so as not to wake up Cristina or Owen, and eyes her prize. She continues her quest until she is standing at the counter, brownies in arms reach. She checks for any sign of her girlfriend or her other roommates and starts to open the plastic container.

She struggles to open it. It's as if Callie purposefully made it difficult to open so she couldn't get in it. _Come on, come on._ All of sudden a loud pop is made breaking the seal of the container. Arizona immediately darts her eyes in the direction of her and her girlfriend's bedroom.

She doesn't see any movement from the crack in the door so she continues in her quest for the best brownie known to man, or woman. She picks up one of the brownies and just stares at its magnificence.

She slowly bites into the brownie. The taste sends all kinds of sensations through her body. She closes her eyes and melts in to the gratification that is a Calliope Torres Double Chocolate Brownie.

Another bite.

Then another.

Each one sending a new, and glorious sensation through her body.

With the last piece in her mouth she licks her fingers to make sure she got every last morsel.

"Damn, that was good."

After licking her fingers clean, Arizona looks back down at the container of goodness. _One more?_

"No Arizona. You were lucky to get that one. Don't push it," she scolds herself quietly.

She looks back down at the container and shakes her head. She starts rearranging the remaining brownies so it doesn't look like one was missing. She quietly puts the top back on the container. Once again it makes a popping noise. _Dammit._ She looks around again and quickly puts the container back as she found it.

Arizona tip toes back into her and Callie's bedroom and carefully slips back into the bed so as not to wake her girlfriend. She gently pulls herself against Callie's back and puts her arm around Callie's waist. She snuggles her face into Callie's hair and closes her eyes.

"You're busted you know that right?"

Arizona jumps, startled by Callie's voice.

"What are you talking about?" she asks innocently.

Callie twists herself in Arizona's arms so she can face her.

"You stole one of my brownies didn't you?

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Callie playfully glares at her with her signature stare.

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me. Now."

"Calliope, I'm too tired to start one of our marathons. Why don't we just go to sleep and we can kiss in the morning."

Arizona closes her eyes, trying to persuade Callie away from kissing her and possibly tasting any remains of the brownie she stole.

"Arizona."

Arizona lets out a small snore for emphasis.

"Arizona Robbins. Open your eyes right now or I will never kiss you again."

Arizona's eyes spring open. Callie still has her trademark smirk on her face. Arizona knows she's not going to be able to get out of this one. She opens her mouth to speak when Callie catches her off guard and kisses her on lips. Arizona tries to pull away, but her girlfriend isn't having it. Callie adds a little tongue and Arizona responds by adding her own tongue. Suddenly Callie pulls away leaving a slightly dazed Arizona.

"You DID steal one of my brownies!"

_Busted._

"Calliope, let me explain."

"What is there to explain Arizona? You know you weren't supposed to eat anymore brownies and you went right ahead and ate one anyways. I'm very ashamed."

"It wasn't my fault. I couldn't sleep so I went into the kitchen and they were just there sitting on the counter saying 'Eat me Arizona.'"

"I thought that was my line."

Arizona smiles at her girlfriend, who has a mischievous smile of her own plastered on her face. Arizona starts to move towards Callie and climbs on top of her. Callie just lets her even though she is trying to look annoyed.

"Can you forgive me?"

"I don't know. How can I ever trust you again?"

"What if I make it up to you?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well… I'm still hungry."

Arizona starts to place light kisses on Callie's neck and down her body.

"I thought you were tired."

"I got a new burst of energy. Must have been something I ate."

Callie smiles at her girlfriend as she continues descending to her intended destination. As Arizona gets closer and closer, Callie realizes she should have made brownies a lot sooner.

The End.


End file.
